


Getting To Know You

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I did kinda showing how Junkrat and Roadhog ended up as an official couple (or... something like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting To Know You

They'd fucked in a hotel room.

Hell, it was the first time Junkrat had even ever been in a hotel room, let alone fucked someone in it. But now he had, and he found himself curled up uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, far away from Roadhog. Something about “needing his space” or whatever, but Jamie knew the other just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. It wasn't anything new. Roadhog always did this after they did it. He'd act like the whole thing never even happened and plop himself down as far away as possible from Junkrat. The both of them would fall into a restless sleep and get up early the next day, not bringing up the events of the previous night ever again. And in all honesty, Junkrat was getting a little tired of that routine.

He mumbled a hushed swear, as to not wake Roadhog and slipped out of bed. He couldn't sleep. He figured it wasn't terrible, though. If he did end up falling asleep, he'd probably have some damned nightmare anyway. He padded over to the glass panels that opened up to the balcony that they'd somehow managed to afford. He stared out at the lights of the city for a moment before sliding one of the panels open and stepping onto the balcony. The air was warm, welcoming, and Junkrat moved out as far as he could, pressing his stomach against the railing at the edge. He looked down onto the streets below them. The lights faded off into darkness, and you could barely see whatever activity was going on down there. He bent over, folding himself over the railing and letting his arms hang. He could just fall and no one would know. No one would care. Well, except Roadhog. He sighed, straightening up again. Roadhog was most of the reason he was still alive, honestly. If it weren't for him, he would've probably done something stupid by now and gotten himself killed. But Roadhog was there, and he stopped him from doing those stupid things, and he kept him alive for him, and holy shit was he thankful for that. Junkrat sighed, running his hands through his hair. Was it possible to hate someone and love them at the same time? He heard the door slide open behind him. Roadhog had woken up. Fuck.

“...Really is a nice view, ain't it?” Jamie murmured, not bothering to turn and look at him. Roadhog didn't say anything. “Y’know, the lights an’ all..” Still nothing. “We're really high up, aren't we?”

“Don't.”

“I wasn't gonna,” Junkrat replied. “Not while you're ‘round, mate.” He chuckled awkwardly, it fading off into uncomfortable silence. Junkrat knew that Roadhog wouldn't ask what's wrong, or ask if he was okay. They were Junkers, they didn't care that much;. Well, even if they did care, they would never be able to just say it to each other. But Junkrat was tired of this. This was a situation that had to be addressed, whether they liked it or not.

“Why are you like… Why are you so annoying?” Junkrat asked.

_“What?”_

“You! You're fuckin’ annoying!” He shouted, turning to face him. “Y-you just.. you act like this, like ya love me an’ ya care about me, but then the next thing I know, you're cold as fuckin’ ever and pushin’ me over to the edge of the bed like I'm some disease or whatever! Which one is it, Roadie? I mean, I-I don' feel like I even know ya! Hell, I _don't_ know ya! I don' even know your bloody name!” He stopped, thinking over what he'd just said. It really was true. He didn't know a single thing about Roadhog, and here he was, questioning his feelings for him. Roadhog stared down at him, silent as ever. Had he said too much?

“...Mako,” he said finally.

“My what?” Junkrat replied, confused.

“My name is Mako,” Roadhog repeated.

“Oh. I like Roadhog better,” Jamie said, earning a chuckle from the other.

“Thought you'd say that,” he said, moving closer to Junkrat and leaning on the railing with him.

“Man, what are we?” Junkrat muttered, looking out over the city.

“...What do you wanna be?”

“Jesus, mate…” he hissed. “I dunno. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Roadhog was quiet. “Fuck, man, what do you think then?”

“You’re my boss,” the other replied simply.

“Besides that!”

“Friends.”

“Friends,” he mimicked. “Friends who just casually fuck each other on a regular basis, right?”

“Friends with benefits then.”

“C’mon, mate… Don’t ya got any other feelings for me other than that?” Silence. Junkrat groaned and continued. “Mate, you know what I’d do if anythin’ happened to ya? _I_ don’ even know! I’m just… Maybe it’s me. Maybe I’m too attached. But I jus’- I care about ya, y’know? I care an’ worry an’ everything… I-I love you. I know what I wanna be wit’ ya, but you’ve got the final say, mate. I’m not gonna force ya into nothin’.”

“...Well, fuck,” Roadhog said.

“What?”

“Just… didn’t know you felt that way. Glad, though.”

“And why’s that?” Roadhog looked away.

“‘Cause.. I wouldn’t mind being, like… that with you.” Jamie smiled. The idiot was too embarrassed to say it. What a nerd.

“God, I love ya,” he said, chuckling and turning to look out again.

“Just ask me more questions,” Roadhog muttered.

“Alright, uh… What's your favorite color?” Junkrat asked.

“Colorblind,” Roadhog replied.

“Oh. So ya wouldn't know green or anythin’ then..”

“What's wrong with green?” He asked, turning to face Junkrat again.

“Nothin’, nothin’. ‘S just… It's my favorite.” Roadhog laughed softly, looking off over the skyline.

“Really is a nice view,” he said. Junkrat smiled, looking down at his feet.

“Told ya,” he replied.

“...Favorite food?” Roadhog asked. Junkrat looked up. They were playing that game then?

“Bacon,” he said matter-of-factly. Then he realized what he'd said and added quickly, “Turkey bacon, that is.”

They continued on like this until the sun started poking out in between the buildings, signaling the start of a new day. It had been a long night, a sleepless night. But it was a good night.

“Early start today?” Roadhog teased.

“C’mon, mate, can't we stay in for one day?” Junkrat whined. “I mean, think about it. We're in between jobs, so no one's waitin’ for us. And no one's goin’ after us, either. We don't exist. It's the perfect time to do it!” Roadhog stared at him for a minute before sighing.

“Fine,” he grunted. “But don't make this a habit.”

“Alright, alright,” the other replied, sliding the glass door open once again to get back inside. “Now, I dunno ‘bout you, mate, but I'm tired as all hell. So I'm goin’ ta bed.” He chuckled, burying himself under the covers.

A few minutes later, Jamie felt the bed shift with Mako’s weight, and shortly after, he felt the larger man’s arm wrap around him. He sighed contentedly, melting into his warmth. Everything seemed alright in this moment, like everything had stopped in the world and all that was left was the two of them. It was a good moment.

They slept together every night after that.


End file.
